


Soulmates

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Choices, Episode: s04e15 Hunters, F/F, Regret, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Set after Episode: s04e15 ‘Hunters,’ when Janeway finds out that Mark has married someone else. Janeway discusses soulmates with B’Elanna.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019. Day 16 - Trope Prompt - Soulmates

Janeway lay in bed, the window lights casting a soft orange glow across her face and shoulder length hair. The rest of the room was bathed in darkness. Her thoughts turned to the discussion with B’Elanna in the mess hall half an hour before. 

~

The discussion had been surprisingly personal compared with their unusual engineering or troubleshooting based conversations. 

B’Elanna, rather candidly, had spoken of the human concept of soulmates. And her uncertainty around whether Tom and her were in fact soulmates. Her and Tom were so different to each other, in personality, emotional responses, heritages, hobbies. But somehow they worked together. And this puzzled B’Elanna. 

Janeway found the topic intriguing. It was a good question. Why did two people in a romantic relationship consider themselves soulmates? What defined one individual as another’s soulmate? 

Just as Janeway was about to answer, B’Elanna had jumped in, giving her opinion.

“I guess we compliment each other, a kind of Ying and Yang. And we’re two parts to the one whole......... we’d be lost without each other.” 

B’Elanna’s voice was softer, more listless, almost vulnerable. Janeway hadn’t seen much of this side of her Chief Engineer before. 

“You’ve answered your own question.” Janeway replied, a slight smile on her dark pink lips.

“I guess I have.” Said B’Elanna.

Janeway had yawned, suddenly feeling tired. B’Elanna, conscious not to keep the Captain any longer, began to rise from the table. 

“I’m sorry Captain, I’ll let you go to bed.”

Before Janeway could respond, B’Elanna was already making her way to the mess hall doors. Then Janeway, finally giving into her own exhaustion, decided to go to bed.

~

Did soulmate describe Alison, the woman she had given up to be with Mark? The woman who had made her feel whole. The woman who had made her feel utterly, unconditionally, loved and desired? Who was an equal match to her intelligence, enthusiasm for science and belief in the ideals of Starfleet. 

Mark may have loved her once (and she had loved him back), but he hadn’t touched the core of her being nor understood her intrinsically. Alison had. Yes, soulmate, was the perfect word. 

Janeway, starting to drift of to sleep, thought of Alison. She missed her acutely. What a stupid decision she made to chose Mark over her soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Relates to my stories Reminiscences and Fruition. Janeway, before becoming engaged to Mark Johnston, had been in love with Alison Harkins, an exobiologist with Starfleet Academy


End file.
